


all海车队—第五班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 赫海





	all海车队—第五班

中秋节是韩国最重要的节日之一，李赫宰和李东海跑到练习生时候最爱去的烧烤店，饱饱地吃了一顿大餐，又拎了两瓶啤酒跑到汉江去看月亮。李东海的酒量实在是太差劲了一些，只喝了半瓶就满脸通红靠在李赫宰肩膀上说胡话。两个人躲在汉江边的一个小树林里望着江面粼粼的波光有一搭没一搭的说着未来的规划。最后李赫宰抱着微醺乱闹腾的李东海往车上走，两人刚走到车边叫的代驾也到了，这个代驾是演艺圈常用的司机，知道什么该说什么不该说，沉默地把两人送到地下停车场停好车，从后备箱里拿出自己的自行车就走了。李赫宰歪头瞅了瞅已经睡过去了的李东海舍不得叫醒他，只能又在车里坐了一会儿等自己清醒一些了才起身准备把李东海抱上去。

打开李东海一侧的车门，手臂刚穿过他的腿弯，李东海就迷迷糊糊的醒了过来。黏糊着往李赫宰身上蹭，两只爪子不安分地往李赫宰衬衣里伸。李赫抱着他没手去制止他乱动的爪子，只能任由他伸进自己的衬衣揉搓自己的乳头。两个人行程忙碌确实已经很久没做过了，李赫宰被他一摸瞬间就感觉下身裤子一紧。咬紧牙关抱着祖宗上楼，暗暗发誓今晚上李东海死定了。

好容易进了屋，李赫宰三两下把醉鬼扒光扔进浴室里洗刷。李东海被水一淋也清醒了一些，神志恢复过来立马正面迎上了一个蓄势待发的大家伙。反应慢了半拍小嘴倒是诚实，立刻跟大家伙接了个吻，发出啵的一声混着李赫宰倒抽一口气的粗喘。李赫宰把他捞起来上半身摁在浴室外面，小醉鬼还没反应过来整个人就已经颠过来，两只手垂在地板上，浴缸的边缘垫在腰上屁股撅得高高的，李赫宰也不跟他客气，抽出平时含在小穴里的保养药膏，拿着喷头对着粉嫩小花就冲。手指抠挖了几下给他清洗干净，又把人捞起来抱出去。

“宝宝你知道中秋节要做什么嘛？”李赫宰把李东海放在餐桌上，小屁股贴着冰凉的桌面瑟缩了一下，软绵绵地倚在李赫宰身上。

李赫宰抱他坐好起身去收拾餐桌，一边收拾一边说“中秋节要做松饼啊，我们今年也来做松饼吧，我还从来没做过呢！”

李东海也不说话，茫然地看着他，不懂为什么这个时候突然提到中秋的习俗上了，还说要做松饼，他俩都不会也没有准备材料啊。

李赫宰把餐桌上的东西都拿走了，亲了亲他的眼睛，像是看穿了他的疑惑低笑着回答他“材料吗？我们宝宝不就是最好的材料吗？”

刚刚的啤酒只是让他红了脸这下却整个身体都红了，白白嫩嫩中透着粉红色，像掺了草莓酱的面粉。李赫宰把他推倒在餐桌上，黑得透亮的桌面更衬他肌肤雪白如玉将情欲的味道渲染得更加沉重。平躺在餐桌上修长的腿不能蜷起只得弯曲着夹紧企图挡住羞耻的下身，两条意图挡住胸口的藕臂被李赫宰拉住伸在头顶，李赫宰眼神炙热如火欣赏着玉体横陈。两人在一起接近二十年对彼此的身体了如指掌，但是躺在餐桌上像艺术品展览一样舒展着身体被对方欣赏还是让李东海羞红了脸，只是被他看着被火热的眼神奸淫就让他的性器挺起，渗出甜美汁水。

“做松饼的第一步是要和面。”

李赫宰站在桌面，两手拂过他的脸颊握上雪白乳肉，在他胸膛腰侧肆虐，真的像和面一样揉搓他的身体。他有一段时间没有练上肢了，胸肌变成了软软的乳肉，被李赫宰搓扁揉圆。两只手指把坚硬的乳尖掐起搓弄又摁进乳晕里，看两颗红豆在他松手之后不服气地从乳晕中钻出来，又轻笑着抠弄它。

“和面好像还应该加点水。”

李赫宰打开一旁的冰箱拿出一盒冻好的冰块，取出一颗放在他两乳之间胸前的嫩肉上，李东海被冰得微微呻吟。胸前是心口位置李赫宰怕他冻着心口，推着冰块移到右边的乳晕上，又拿出一颗放在左边，冰块被硬挺的乳头挡住了路，无论他怎么喘息也没办法把冰块弄下去，只能任由冰冷在他火热敏感的乳头嚣张的带来难忍的快感。李赫宰又拿了一块冰块放在他的小腹茎跟处，滚烫的柱身冰火两重天李东海瞬间呜咽出声。

“不知道加的水够不够啊！”

“呜...够了够了...你快点...”李东海看他好像还真的在思索这个问题赶紧出声，情欲让他整个声音都在颤抖。

“好吧，海海料理比我厉害，海海说够了就够了吧。”俯下身含住一块冰块拖着它舔过李东海的腰肢肚脐，一只手伸到身下握着下身的冰块上下摩挲李东海的硬挺。李东海弯着腿脚蹬在餐桌边上腰不自觉向上挺起整个人拱成了一座桥，手指伸进李赫宰的头发抓住摇晃。一块冰块化成水李赫宰又含起另外一块，舔弄他的乳头，另一只空出来的手握揉捏他的乳肉，捏得他胸脯上全是五指的红痕。沿着身体上的水痕向下，粗糙的舌头舔过光滑圆头的瞬间李东海尖叫着射了出来，李赫宰及时退开任由他射了自己一身，点点白浊沾在他自己的小腹上混着黑色的耻毛淫靡又色情。

李赫宰把整个瘫软的人又往上抱了抱，从沙发上拿了个靠垫过来垫在他的腿弯处又拖着他翻身让他跪在垫子上。李东海虚软着，手臂甚至不能撑起自己的身体，李赫宰只好又拿了个靠垫让他垫在脑袋底下跪趴在桌子上。

“和好面接下来应该是醒面了。”

李赫宰搬了凳子坐好，李东海撅起的屁股正好对着他的脸，两只手掰开丰盈臀肉露出中心的粉嫩小口，大拇指揉搓穴口的褶皱安抚的往里探了探，感受到里面湿滑柔嫩，又握着他的腰把他往自己一侧托了托。将穴口往两边拉得更开，埋头进去伸出舌头舔舐褶皱花瓣，松开手任由软嫩臀肉蹭在自己脸颊上像被浪花拂过。李东海张着嘴喘息，眼泪唾液淌了一脸，黑色的靠垫被浸湿了一片。柔软的舌头舔过敏感穴口却不肯深入，小穴内空虚可怕下意识的绞尽想要又粗又硬的东西进入狠狠鞭笞。李赫宰拿过茶几里的润滑剂，裹着手指挤进穴口，立刻感觉的涌上来的软肉紧紧裹挟着。李赫宰的手指细长骨节分明，贪心的穴肉纠缠着李东海甚至能感受他手指的形状，虽然不是他最想要的东西，但也带来了被入侵的快感，李东海满足的轻喘一声，扭着腰往后撞想要他在深入一些安抚寂寞的花心。

“才两根手指宝宝就已经这么满足了吗？看来是哥哥平时冷落你了。”

李东海委屈巴巴地伸手到身后去找李赫宰的手，李赫宰握住和他十指相扣，不知道是委屈还是太爽了声音都带上了哭腔“你都好久没有要过我了。”

李赫宰抽出手指把多余的润滑剂抹在他圆润的臀瓣上笑着用力捏了捏直到指缝挤出肉浪“好，哥哥保证今天肯定满足我们宝宝。”

“宝宝，醒好面下一步应该干什么了？”

“做，做松饼。”李东海抖着腿翻过身来，又看见李赫宰不知道从哪里翻出了一个口袋“宝宝，想做个什么样的松饼，小猫还是小兔子？”

看着李赫宰手里一边一个小猫和小兔子的发箍，颤抖着说要小猫，就见李赫宰眉开眼笑“好吧好吧，我还说做个小兔子呢，我们宝宝喜欢小猫那就小猫吧”说完从口袋里翻出配套的情趣内裤，丁字裤的绳上挂了条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，给他带上发箍穿上丁字裤，捏着长长的猫尾巴扫了扫他的乳尖“哥哥淫荡的小猫咪！”

“没有准备馅料我们就做个牛奶味道的松饼吧！”

掐着小猫的腰把他拉到桌沿上把他压成M字腿还低头亲了亲白嫩的脚丫子。小猫咪乖乖地抱住自己的膝盖露出已经期待已久一翕一和吐着润滑剂的小口。李赫宰脱掉浴袍，揉搓了几把胯下巨物 就握着根部抵在股缝顺着丁字裤的带子摩擦。因为下身挺起丁字裤被撑得高高的连底下的囊袋都兜不住，身后的细绳因为前端拉扯紧紧勾在股缝，时不时被李赫宰的肉棒剥开。

“你快进来嘛！！”小猫咪被他蹭的难耐，扭着屁股去吃他的肉棒，却被他躲开，委屈得掉金豆豆，只能抓着他的手撒娇。李东海享受爱人的宠爱疼惜，也愿意在性事中让自己处于弱势的地位，李赫宰不会强迫他他也不会强迫李赫宰，每次都撒娇耍赖的要亲亲抱抱。

前戏已经够长了，李赫宰硬的快要爆炸，还咬着牙磨蹭就是想听他撒娇卖乖，现下得到自己想要的，也就不管不顾的扶着肉棒顶进梦寐以求的神圣之地。李东海全身放松让李赫宰轻松的进入他的身体侵入他的内里将自己全权交付。粗硬的肉棒戳中柔软花心的瞬间两个人都舒服地喟叹出声。肉穴贪婪的吮吸肉棒，想要把里面的东西都吸出来喂饱每一颗饥渴的细胞。李赫宰缓慢的抽出来穴肉立马绞紧不舍地挽留好久不见的旧友。

李赫宰低笑凑在他的耳边沉着声音逗他“这么喜欢我的肉棒啊，那哥哥用它使劲儿操你好不好？”

小猫羞得整个身子都要蜷起来了，但不管是上面还是下面两张小嘴都乖巧地承认对粗硬性器的喜欢“唔..嗯..喜欢..哥哥再深一点...”

李赫宰加快抽插的速度每一下都擦过前列腺的软肉，狠狠戳刺最深处的羞耻花心。李东海莹白的脚趾一颗一颗蜷起抓紧泛了白，两只手撑在背后防止自己被顶出去，爽得呜咽哭叫。

李赫宰一边用力往里顶一边扯了他身后的猫尾巴一摇一摆的搔弄他的乳尖，顺着他的根根肋骨抚摸他的身体，李东海痒得扭腰躲开后穴夹的更紧，像要把他的整根肉棒联同囊袋吞进穴内。体液和润滑剂顺着臀瓣的形状滑落在地上积成一小摊，前面的肉柱蹭得整个丁字裤都湿透了，李赫宰把他的肉棒从丝质的面料中剥出来，颤巍巍的贴着小腹。像是突然想起什么一样抽出肉棒退开来，李东海正在高潮的边缘一下子停止了冲击脑子发懵的看着他。“我听说日本拍av的时候会把水注射进阴道这样操的时候水就会喷出来制造潮吹的样子，我们也来试试好不好！”

李东海崩溃哭着吼他“你要潮吹去找女人，要操我就快点别搞那么多行不行啊！”

李赫宰不理他翻出注射器接了点温水一点点给他注射进小穴，末了揉捏他的臀肉亲了亲他哭红的眼睛“夹紧了宝宝，我就要你一个，不找什么女人，你也能让我体验到操到潮吹的感受。”

重新顶进去，小穴里含着水格外的湿滑，李赫宰进得极深抵在花心上几乎没有抽出动作的小幅度摩擦，感受到李东海浑身颤抖带着哭腔的尖叫拔高知道他要到高潮了，又大力抽插几下干得汁水四溅，在高潮的瞬间抽出来，李东海后穴一夹，后穴内剩余的水被挤压喷射出来。李东海泪眼朦胧的看着自己前面后面都射出水流来哇哇的几乎是号啕大哭，偏偏李赫宰一边哄他一边压低声音在他耳边赞叹“我们猫猫潮吹了呢，猫猫潮吹的样子真漂亮！”

李赫宰坐在椅子上把高潮之后化成一滩水的人抱在怀里顶进后穴里，借着高潮后敏感绞尽的小穴抽插了几十下才把热流射进他的体内。李东海圈着他的脖子一个劲儿的哭，李赫宰知道今天逗狠了，李东海毕竟是个纯爷们儿虽然是情趣但是像个女人一样被干到潮吹的假象还是让他害怕痛哭。李赫宰只能抱着他小声诱哄“牛奶味的猫猫松饼做好了是不是应该蒸一下才行？”

“呜，嗝，猫猫松饼已经熟了，嗝，哥哥可以直接吃掉了。”李赫宰被他乖巧的样子逗笑了，顺着小猫咪的脊椎骨一颗一颗的抚下去给他顺气，拖着屁股把他抱起来往房间走“那哥哥就不客气要开始享用猫猫松饼咯！”


End file.
